The Scary Hot Truth
by Castielmyangel143
Summary: The missing scene from the end episode 5x04 Castiel\Dean Don't like don't read.


This this place during 5x04 The End, so enjoy.

~o~

Dean was officially having the wost day of his life. First he woke up in the middle of a town swarming with croats trying to kill him. Now he was knocked out by himself and handcuffed by himself, and frankly he was starting to get tired of talking to himself. He called himself a dick and now he's picking at a nail in a latter to pick the lock on his handcuffs.

As Dean started to pick the lock he wondered if Cas was here, Cas could send him back to his own year. Once he got the handcuffs off he went to find a friend.

~o~

he walked through a door way were he heard Cas' voice and saw him sitting in a circle surrounded by women. When Cas saw Dean he smiled and Dean was shocked at what he said to the women as they stood to leave.

Cas stood and started to stretch "What are you a hippie?" Dean asked looking at the angel.

Cas sighed " I thought you've gotten over trying to label me?" he said and stated to turn around.

Dean to a step forward " Look Cas we gotta talk..." he said but was cut off.

Castiels eyes got wide "Wow, strange" he said. "What?" dean said. "you, are not you not now you any way" he said.

"No! Yes, yes exactly" he said. Castiel looked at him with interest and sighed "you did this to you... was it Zachariah?" he asked.

"Yes" Den answered with a hard tone.

"Interesting" Cas said tapping at his chin.

"Oh yeah it's freakin' fascinating" Dean said very annoyed "Now" he said clapping his hands together "Why don't you strap on you angel wings and fly me back to my page on the calender?" he said and looked at Castiel with worry as he started to laugh.

"I wish I could uh just strap on my wings, but uh I'm sorry no dice" he said and started to laugh again.

Dean was hurt by his laughter not because it hurt his feeling the Cas was laughing at him but because the was hidden depression in his laughter. Dean wanted to comfort him but his stubborn side would let him. "What are you.. stoned?" he asked harshly.

"Generally yeah" he said looking Dean in the eye.

"What happen to you?"

"Life"

~o~

Dean was waiting in Castiels cabin while they got ready to head out to kill his brother. He was walking back and forth deep in thought when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped back and looked at Cas who was laughing again in that depressed tone that made Deans heart sink and burn with pain and sadness. Dean couldn't take it anymore it hurt him to much to hear his angel like this. '_Wait! Did I just say MY angel'_ Dean thought to himself a little worried. Since when did he care so much for Cas, stick up the ass Castiel.

Dean was snapped fro thought when Cas walked passed him still laughing. Dean then grabbed Castiel by his shoulder and pushed him against the wall holding his hand firmly against his mouth. "Stop it!" he yelled "Please just... stop laughing like that" he said softly closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Cas'. He slowly removed his hand from his mouth and sighing.

"Dean?"Castiel said squirming a little and rolling his shoulder to get Deans very strong grip off , but failed and his shoulder started to burn and all he felt was pain shoot through his arm. The drugs he took lost they're effect. "Dean stop" he said trying to get lose but Dean was deep in thought yet again and Didn't hear him.

Castiel couldn't take the pain anymore, he tried to push Dean away but he couldn't move his arm. So he grabbed to back of Deans neck and pressed his lips to his. Deans eyes opened in shock and he jumped back as Castiel fell to the floor holding his shoulder.

"Cas what the hell?" Dean said.

"My Dean always as troubled thoughts" he says making his way over to his bed finding a bottle of pills and popping some in his mouth. "I know how to easy away his troubles" he said sinking into the bed as the pain killers took effect.

"You mean me and you are... banging each other" he asked.

Castiel smiled and nodded "For a while" he said.

Dean stood there nodding thinking things through. This wasn't him it was the broken him from five years in the future so he chose to let it go. "okay" he said and sat down next to Cas. "So what happen to your shoulder?"

Cas looked up at him his pupils huge "Dislocated it last week" he said blankly. Dean sat there and nodded, when the future him walked in.

"Cas and um me come on we're movin' out" he said moving out of the way for Dean to get through. Dean paused and turn when he notice Cas stopped and place his hand on his future self's shoulder. Castiel then lightly kissed his lips in an innocent kiss that soon deepen and they started to make-out right in front of Dean.

His mouth hung open in shock at how he was actually getting turned on by watching himself make-out with Cas an angel, he was never going to forget this and now he will finally tell his Cas his true feelings if he ever gets out of this place.

~o~

There was the scene I felt was missing thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
